


everything i wanted

by sungiegoose



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungiegoose/pseuds/sungiegoose
Summary: Jisung has nightmare, that wasn't exactly a nightmare, and Hyunjin is there to comfort him.orJisung has a lot worries and just needs some love and reassurance.based off of Billie Eilish's new song, 'everything i wanted'
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	everything i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> So..hey guys! This is my first post here, I'm a little nervous. Wrote this at midnight and I just wanted to share it with the hyunsung shippers because we are well fed these days. 
> 
> TW!!: there is implication of suicidal thoughts and a fictitious suicide attempt (not specific at all). If you can't read things of this nature at all, please just skip the first paragraph, there are no further mentions of it beyond that.
> 
> Anyway...Thank you for clicking and I hope you enjoy!

Jisung stares silently, the height of the roof he’s on fully hitting him. For a moment, he questions if this is what he really wants to do. He’s thought of it for so long, fantasized about this very moment almost every day at one point. Although lately, it only happens in passing, never lasting more than a few seconds before it’s pushed away. Regardless, as he stares down at the street full of busy people, he makes his decision with ease. With a deep breath, he jumps. Nobody turns to look at him, nobody seems to care-

“Jisung!” Hyunjin? He’s never dreamt of him - not in this way, at least. 

“Jisung, come on.” Why doesn’t he see him anywhere? Why is he whispering?

A soft nudge finally wakes Jisung and he’s met with large, brown eyes. He forgets himself and just stares, finding stars in them even when it’s dark. Maybe he would have stared forever if the next words didn’t shock him just a little.

“Baby, you’re crying.”

He is? Before he can lift his hand to his cheek, the pretty boy laying beside him wipes the tears away, bringing his hand to cup the cheek that isn’t pressed against his pillow. Jisung feels a swell in his chest, smiling softly despite his current state. He isn’t even sure what his current state is. He feels okay. Almost like he just woke up from a dream. 

“What were you dreaming of?” Hyunjin’s voice is incredibly soft, a feathery whisper that is often heard when he speaks English, coming out now due to the time of night.

“I..I don’t remember.” Jisung isn’t sure why he lied. He just couldn’t bring himself to tell this boy that he had a dream that others would classify as a nightmare and he didn’t mind it much at all. He sniffles and brings his arms up around Hyunjin, wanting the older boy to wrap around him completely. Like with everything else, Hyunjin understands immediately, pulling Jisung to his chest and tangling their legs together. 

“You really don’t remember?” His voice is still soft, gentle. Jisung knows that he isn’t accusing him of lying.

“I promise, baby.” Jisung sighs contentedly, “I just want you.”

“I’m here. I’ll always be here.” Hyunjin runs his hands up and down Jisung’s back, tracing baseless shapes. 

“Hey.” Jisung brings his head up to rest on Hyunjin’s chest.

“Yeah?” Hyunjin looks at him with those beautiful eyes, his lips forming the faintest smile.

“Thank you.” It’s more of a whisper than anything else. 

“For what, baby?” Hyunjin sounds surprised, but only slightly. It isn’t unusual for Jisung to blurt things out with no context, especially in quiet moments like this. He tends to build all the thoughts up in his head and forgets that he’s the only one who knows what’s going on in there. He likes to blame it on the fact that Hyunjin knows him so well that it often feels like no words are needed between the two of them. Jisung shifts so that one of his legs rests on the other side of Hyunjin’s body, leveraging his weight to prop himself up and reach for Hyunjin’s face. 

“For being here for me.” His fingers trace the graceful lines of his face, resting momentarily on his jaw. “Not just now but all the time.”

Hyunjin does smile now, all teeth and dimples, his eyes forming crescent moons. He takes the hand that Jisung was lazily mapping out his face with and intertwines their fingers, settling their linked hands on his chest. “I’m not going anywhere. I love protecting my little Sungie.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes at the nickname, ignoring the fact that it made his heart do a little dance. He lays his head back down and sighs, feeling his anxiety wanting to creep back in. “I think that nobody views me as well as you do. You treat me like I’m good.” He mostly whispers this, not certain if he wants to talk about this right now.

“What?” For a second, Jisung thinks that Hyunjin didn’t hear him and decides that the universe was telling him to drop it and go back to sleep. But that was before Hyunjin sits up, pulling Jisung up until he was sitting on the dancer’s lap. Jisung doesn’t react right away, processing the way their chests press together and how he can feel Hyunjin’s heartbeat right by his own. Fingers bring his chin up and he’s struck once more by how pretty the other boy is. “Jisung, you are good. Are you kidding? ‘Good’ is like the half-baked way of putting it. Kimbap is ‘good’. You? You’re freaking amazing. Just about the funniest, kindest, most talented little weirdo to ever live. And don’t get me started on how pretty you are because, god, I could go on forever. I have never seen anyone quite as pretty as you.” His voice isn’t as soft now, raised – not out of anger – but out of urgency. 

Jisung didn’t mean for it to come out, and he definitely doesn’t mean to respond with, “I just feel like I’m bound to let everyone down. I mean… everyone has this image of the confident Han, sentimental rapper. Someone undefeatable. But… I don’t feel like that at all.” He feels his tears this time, hot against his puffy cheeks. “What if the next song flops? What if our Stays hate it?” Voicing his concerns brings all the pressure he’s been pushing down to the surface, suffocating him. Before he can continue, though, soft lips meet his gently. 

With a hum, he responds immediately. No matter how many times Hyunjin kisses him, it always feels exciting and time-stopping. His heart settling with the familiar press of the older boy’s lips on his, he brings his arms around Hyunjin's neck and toys with his long, soft hair. When they part, Jisung doesn't move away, enjoying their close proximity.

“There’s no way that Stay would hate your song. Not just because they support you but because you really know how to write a good song. It’s okay to be different from the image you portray. It’s okay to be vulnerable. Because, as long as I’m with you, I won’t let anything hurt you.” 

Jisung kisses Hyunjin this time, lovingly. A lasting kiss that leaves the feeling of the older boy’s lips ghosting over his own after they pull apart. His heart feels full, he feels safe, wrapped up in the arms of the beautiful dancer. 

“I love you, Hyunjinnie.” He means it.

“I love you too, baby.” He knows Hyunjin means it too.


End file.
